Holographic generator
.]] Holographic generators (as named on Nintendo World Report http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/impressions/23827, named simply as terminals in the game) are a technology in Metroid: Other M, capable of producing extremely realistic holographic representations of natural environments onboard the Galactic Federation's BOTTLE SHIP. When active, they are nearly invisible from long distances, as the generator itself is covered in a sort of active camouflage that mimics whatever would be visible behind the device. However, this camouflage de-activates at close range, and for whatever reason does not cover the two yellow windmill-like blades that rotate on top of the device. Holographic generators can be activated or de-activated by means of a small control panel affixed to the front of the device - they are often connected to the room's security devices in such a way that de-activating the generator unlocks a Door. For this reason, they are often used to obstruct and/or conceal pathways, forcing Samus to find and disable a generator before she is able to proceed. Four of the machines are encountered in the Biosphere and one in the Pyrosphere, although it is likely that others are installed onboard the BOTTLE SHIP but never actually seen. It is unknown whether the devices are used in any other Galactic Federation facilities, although Samus has never encountered any other holographic systems with such advanced capabilities. Official data ;When examined in Search View :"Stand near a terminal to interact with it" Trivia *If Samus or any other creature shoots or touches a holographic projection, the projection will flicker and emit an electrical buzz. Samus will be knocked back, and any weapons that hit the image will be blocked. This applies even to holograms that are not projected directly onto a solid surface but rather into what should be open space, indicating that the holograms have some measure of substance in their own right. **One Holographic generator in the Biosphere (in the Swamp Zone) is apparently able to create simulated rain, which forms ripples and drops on physical surfaces exactly the way a real liquid would. *Holographic generators are also capable of creating the perfect illusion of depth, with environments appearing to extend a significant distance beyond the actual walls of a room. One environment in the Biosphere (in a room containing a Dragotix) also features a holographic sun that produces a significant amount of light- enough to cause very real lens flare on Samus' visor. *Curiously, the holograms projected over damaged walls or surfaces do not cover regions where the outer layer of material has been broken away. This would imply that the generator actually uses the surface the images are projected onto to produce them. *The holographic generator does not appear at all in the Cryosphere; this may indicate that the frigid environments are actually real, as hinted by announcements stating that an irregularity in the climate control systems has been confirmed. Gallery File:Planething.jpg|Officially released screenshot. File:Forest.jpg File:Holographic_environment_terminal.jpg|Gallery Mode File:Environmental_Test_Floor_4.png|Environmental Test Floor Other M Glitched Hologram.gif|A damaged surface disrupts the hologram. ru:Голографический Генератор Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Biosphere Category:Pyrosphere Category:Examine Targets Category:Generators